Sweet As Honey
by Cathar
Summary: Short stories of different pairings. Either speech or only descriptions; original poems included.
1. Sweet As Honey

**SWEET AS HONEY**

_I thought I was rid of you,  
Everybody said you were gone,  
__But for some reason you tend to return,  
__Why, why do you keep tormenting me?_

"Come back to me, little one. I'll show you the world, like you always wanted."

"I am not little any more. You don't know what I want, you never did!"

"How can you say that, dearest? Wasn't I the one who could understand you? Wasn't I the one who was your best friend?"

"You were, but... But then you just had to blow it all and try to kill me!"

"Kill you? Sweetheart, I never meant to kill you; it was all an act, an act to get Harry Potter down there. You wanted to help me, remember?"

"I don't believe you!"

"Sweetie, calm down, please! Do you not remember our plan to help me get back my body, so that I could be with you? I would never have killed you, I just burrowed your energy until I could have gotten Harry Potter's."

"But... they said you were Lord Voldemort and... that you just manipulated, only used me to get to Harry..."

"What lies have they fed to you, my sweetest? You knew all along who I was, who I am, and my plans. Harry Potter is just someone who doesn't understand what power is and what really should be done with it. He is nothing but a puppet of Dumbledore!"

"But Dumbledore..."

"Do not believe a word of that old, manipulating fool! Do you not see how he plays with people's lives at his whims and wishes? How he uses everyone to get what he wants? Look at how he throws Harry Potter to death without a second thought! Do you not see that the old man cares only of his own life? If he is such a powerful wizard, should he not be the one to fight Lord Voldemort instead of a mere boy?"

"Well yes, but... what about the prophecy?"

"The prophecy? Have you even heard it? I didn't think so. How can you be so sure of its rightfulness, if all you know of it is what Dumbledore has said? The prophecy is destroyed; all we have left is Dumbledore's word. Do you not think it suspicious that there is no one to confirm his words? Therefore no one to prove it false either?"

_Your words seem sweet as honey,  
You always know how to talk,  
__To make me believe, to convince me,  
__Really, who could resist you?  
  
-  
  
_"What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done a long time ago. Leave."

"But... Leave? Ginny, really, you cannot mean it! Leave... for where?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I am with him."

"With him? Who? Ginny! Come back here! With who?! Ginerva Weasley, listen to your Mother!"

"Mom, none of you ever understood me, you never could. Only he can really understand me."

"What do you mean we don't understand you? We love you!"

"Love?? What has love got to do with it? It's about understanding, not love. Love doesn't matter to us; there is no love in him. Only power. And understanding towards me."

"Ginny? Who... who is this he?"

"You'll see, Mom. You'll see. Take care of yourselves, as long as you yet have each other. Bye!"

_One last look at the house,  
Which was my home for years,  
__But not any more, for years already;  
__And I am gone, to a new life.  
  
-  
  
__I abandoned my family,  
Only to be with you,  
__I know you don't love me, not really,  
__Though you keep on urging that you do._

"You have changed."

"What did you expect? That I would be the same sixteen-year-old boy from the diary? I haven't been that for a long time now."

"But you sounded like him, like my Tom."

"I am he. I am... your Tom. Just a little older and wiser. You have grown very beautiful."

"Really? No one ever notices anything about me. I am just thin air for everyone. Ronald Weasley's little sister."

"Now, now, you don't think that way any more, do you? Such a young lady surely cannot go unnoticed. I'm sure you have lots of suitors."

"No, not at all."

"Do not lie to me. I know when you're lying, and I know you have dated quite a many young men."

"But they never mattered. None of them. I just kept on a facade to not arise suspicions."

"Hm, my clever little girl. You have fooled everybody, haven't you? That's why I love you so much."

"You do? Really?"

"I do."

"I love you too!"

_Your words seem sweet as honey,  
You always know how to talk,  
__To make me believe, to convince me,  
__Really, who could resist you?__  
  
And I let myself to be fooled,  
I love the feeling to be loved,  
__Even though it isn't real,  
__I love to be loved by you._


	2. Bitter As Tar

SWEET AS HONEY

Part II

Bitter As Tar

He walked fast through the cold corridors of the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lost in his own thoughts, he never noticed a raven-haired boy approaching from the opposite direction, until they collapsed together to the floor.

_What are you doing here?  
Spying on us, again, aren't you?  
__Go back to your buddies,  
__We don't want you here!_

He stood up abruptly, shaking his head to throw the silver hair out of his eyes. His grey eyes shone angrily at the green-eyed boy. Flashes of true hatred flew between them, sparkling, sizzling and hissing.

_Watch were you're going,  
You don't own the castle, Potter;  
__What do you know of me? Nothing!  
__Don't you dare to accuse me!_

Harry Potter's hands landed on the collar of Draco Malfoy's robes. He pulled the other boy sharply towards him, shaking him with every bit of anger and hatred that had gathered to him through the last two years.

_Don't say like you're the one to suffer,  
We all know whose really in pain here,  
__I've lost so many dear to me,  
__I hate you and I hate your kind!_

Draco Malfoy pulled himself free from Harry Potter's grasp and, brushing off some invisible dust, he walked away, not looking back once. Leaving the dark haired hero standing there in something akin to bafflement.

-

Harry stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, deep in thought. His eyes were squeezed shut, but small tears were escaping and running down his cheeks. He turned angrily and kicked the parapet with all his force. Sobbing more loudly, he fell to the floor, banging his head against the cold wall of the tower in frustration.

_Your words sting deep and twist in an old wound;  
Can't you see you're hurting me?  
Your words seem bitter as fly in the ointment,  
__Why do you have such power over me?_

Draco stood near the top of the stairway to the Astronomy Tower, looking at Harry from the shadows. His heart reached out for the boy, feeling his pain and sadness. For long he just stood there, his own eyes welling up with tears as well, before he turned slowly and walked down the stairs.

_You think I can't see your pain?  
But I do, it's the pain in me as well,  
__Every bit of sadness in you,  
__Finds a way to me, and hurts._

Hearing voices from the direction of the stairway, Harry looked up quickly just in time to see a blonde head disappear. In anger, he jumped up from his sitting position and dashed after Draco, stomping loudly on the stone steps. Reaching the blonde boy, he grabbed him on his shoulder.

_Can't you just leave me alone?  
Go away and stop haunting me!  
__Drop off the face of earth,  
__We'd all be happier._

A fist landed on a jaw with cracking sound. Two drops of blood flew to the nearest wall, dripping downwards ever so slowly. A pair of annoyed steely grey eyes met a pair of angered and bewildered green ones.

_Fine! I'll go, and leave you alone,  
To roll in your own pity and pain,  
__To wallow in the merciless memories,  
__Fine! I'll go, and never look back.  
  
_

* * *

AN: There'll be two more chapters. Three, if I can find another pairing.  



End file.
